


forever

by currentlycrying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supernatural - Freeform, TV watching, i thought this up at 11 pm, lazy day, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about I take care of it forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever

Castiel and Dean were lounging on the sofa on opposite sides. Castiel's legs both on the couch, while dean had one leg on his significant other's lap and the other lazily dangling off the edge. Nothing was heard except Dr.Sexy putting the moves on the new nurse (who Dean absolutely hated not because Dr.Sexy liked her, because she clearly did not pass her final med exam and lied about her scores, JEEZ CAS.) Eventually, Dean noticed a rising hardness in Castiel's sweatpants and looked over to see the blue eyed man staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.   
"Hey," Dean began, his voice a bit groggy, "want me to take care of that for you?"  
"No thank you," Castiel stated, "It'll just get... you know... get hard again."  
After a few beats, Dean reached into his pocket and took out a small leather box,  
"How about I take care of it forever?"

**Author's Note:**

> ???? tell me what you think?


End file.
